Computationally intensive aspects of graphics applications may be executed on a graphics processing unit (GPU) of a computing system, wherein the GPU may have significant parallel processing capability in order to enhance performance. Certain graphics applications, however, may have pixel dependency issues that prevent parallel processing under conventional approaches. For example, image data with top-left dependent pixels might be processed sequentially (e.g., by column, then row) in a conventional system, wherein sequential processing may fail to adequately leverage GPU parallel processing capabilities. As a result, performance may be negatively impacted.